


Moicy, The morning after

by InsanityDream2



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityDream2/pseuds/InsanityDream2
Summary: (Idk why Im doing this. Im sorry that you have to read this neki.)Basically its just porn. Its moicy porn. I also dont write often so Im sorry for any grammer issues. :)I also wrote this on my cellphone ;-;
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Moicy, The morning after

Heat. Sweat. Tender kisses. Nipping. Sucking. Biting. Moaning. Mewling. Pulling. Begging. 

These and many other words could be used to describe the events of the previous night. 

Moira awoke to the feeling of another body moving against her own. Soft skin rubbed and touched her chest. 

Opening her eyes and looking down at the figure beside her, she smiled softly when her eyes gazed upon her lover, the sheets only covering half of her body. 

Moira admired the marks that were left on her neck, shoulders and chest. An image of Angela writhing and twisting benieth her flashed in her mind. 

Lifting a hand, the redheads fingers started toying with Angelas hair, gently as to not disturb her. She could remember tugging back on this hair as her back arched off the bed.

A small groan came out of the blondes mouth, her brows knitted together as she clenched her eyes shut before opening them. "Moira?" She said softly.

Moira leaned forward and cupped Angelas cheek, stroking it with her thumb. "Go back to sleep Darling, Im sorry, I didnt mean to wake you." She said, kissing Angelas forehead. 

Angela shook her head. "Dont worry Liebling, you did not wake me." She said, leaning her head further into Moiras touch. 

Angela moved up on the bed and kissed Moira softly. When she pulled back, Moira whimpered, wanting more. She pulled Angela back into a kiss, slightly more heated then the last. 

Pulling back for a second time, Angela shook her head. "Moira no. We are already late for work. You have your presentation today and I need to continue developing my new staff." She said, sitting up. 

Moira followed suit and got up. She wrapped her arms around Angelas waist and kissed her shoulder. "Im sure Akande and Gabriel can wait for my presentation." 

When Moira was recruted to Blackwatch she had no idea what she was getting roped into. Talon. She moved over with Gabriel in the end. When the time came, she begged Angela to come with her. Angela was reluctant at first but soon come to realise that not only Moiras but her own research could flourish without the limitations and restrictions of a budget or morals. 

Angela chuckled and got up, reaching her arms up amd streching out her muscles. Moira admired the scratch marks on Angelas back and was sure she had some on her own. 

With a sigh, Angela grabbed a towel off the dresser and looked back at Moira. "Im going to take a shower. Some breakfast would be lovely." She said. 

"Or I could just join you in the shower." Moira suggested, standing up from the bed. 

Angela shook her head. "No Liebling, Im taking my shower alone, otherwise we will never leave this room." She said, walking out to the bathroom. 

Moira let out a small chuckle. She looked at herself in the mirror hanging on the wall. A large purple and red mark showed high on her neck, covering a few freckles. There would be no way to hide this one with the collar of her shirt. 

After throwing on some clothes, temporarily until Angela let her shower, she went to the kitchenette in the room and started making themselves some eggs. 

Moira set the eggs onto their plates and poured them some coffee before sitting down to wait for Angela. 

Not long after, Angela came out to the kitchen and smiled. "You made my favorite. You always do." She said, moving her plate to the chair beside the redheads and sat down. 

"After we eat, Ill go shower then we will leave." Moira insisted. She kissed Angelas cheek before digging into her food. 

"Im sorry about your neck. I guess I got a bit carried away." Angela said, touching the purple skin on Moiras neck gently. 

Moira shrugged. "Its not as if people dont already know Im yours, darling." She looked over at Angelas plate with a nod. "Eat. Youll need your strength." 

Angela nodded and started eating. She let out a small satisfied moan. "I dont know how you do it, but everyday these eggs get better and better." She said, relishing in the flavors. 

Moira just smiled. "Only the best for my Angel." She said, standing up when she was done. 

Moira kissed Angelas head before going up to shower. When she came back down, her hair was gelled back and she was dressed in her usual attire. Beige khakis, Black button down and a brightly colored tie. Today, it was red.

Angela stood and went over to Moira, taking her tie in her hand and adjusting it slightly. "Its crooked." She said before pulling on it to pull her lover into a kiss. 

"I love this tie. And I love everything you use it for." Angela whispered into Moiras ear as if there were people around the hear them. 

Moira swallowed the lump in her throat and put her hands on Angelas hips. "You know, I could do those things again later tonight." She said. "If you want." 

Angela smirked. "My my Doctor O'Deorian, thats very unprofessional of you. Bringing up these unmentionables." She joked. Angela leaned forward and nipped at Moiras jaw by her ear. "Id love for you to tie me down again." 

Then she was gone. Moiras hands were empty as Angela made her way to the door to slip on her shoes. Once she was ready to leave, the blonde blew Moira a kiss and left the room. 

Moira followed after her. 

They left the Talon housing units and started making their way to the lab. You could definately tell which side of the lab was whose. Moiras side had stacks upon stacks of papers. Angelas side was neat and kept. 

Machines and computers beeped and whirred in the background. Both scientists made their way to their respective sides and began their work. 

Glances and long silences filled the room. "You know, I still remember the first time we met. The first time you brought me to your lab at Overwatch." Angela said, turning her head to look over her shoulder at the taller woman. 

Moira looked at the blonde through the corner of her eye and a smirk on her face. "Oh Doctor Ziegler, Are you sure this an appropriate story to be sharing in the workplace." 

Angela laughed. God how Moira loved that sound. "What we did on that desk isnt appropriate for the workplace." 

\-----------------------------------------------------

"Im invited to a what?" Moira asked, putting her hands into the pockets of her lab coat. 

"A party. We are welcoming some of the new members of Overwatch. You need to be there seeing as youre the head of Medical." Ana said, brushing a peice of lint off Moiras shoulder. "You dont even have to stay all night."

Moira sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Fine Ill be there. But dont expect me to do any speaches or congrats." She said, turning and leaving. 

When the night of the party came, Moira dressed in her usual attire but added a vest just to make herself a bit classy-er. 

She was already on her third drink two hours into the party. They had said a few words and Moira was forced to talk to everyone in the medical division. 

"Tomorrow all of you will start your lives here in Overwatch. Either as feild medics, in base doctors or medical researchers like myself." Moira said. She made sure to look at everyone in the eyes, single them out, make them fear her. 

After she was done talking, she made her way out to a balcony. She took a sip of her fourth drink and sighed. "Rough night huh?" A voice said from the other side of the balcony. 

Moira turned her head. A young woman, blonde, perhaps in her twenties, looked up at her. "Indeed. But my apologies, I didnt realise this spot was occupied." 

The blonde shook her head. "Oh no no its alright. I dont like stuffy parties much. I needed some air." She said. She stuck out her hand for Moira to take. "Im Doctor Angela Ziegler." 

Moira took her hand. "A pleasure to meet you Doctor. Im-" 

"Moira O'Deorian. Head Genetisist of Overwatch. I know who you are." Angela said. 

Moira chuckled. "Is that all you know about me Ziegler?" She asked. 

"Call me Angela. And no, I know many things about you." Angela responded, their hands still together. 

The two talked for a while before Moira cleared her throat. "I was just about to head back down to my lab. Would you like to join me Angela?" She asked. 

Angela smiled. "It would be an honor to see what you are working on." She said. 

The two made their way down to the lab. Moira flicked on the lights and Angela walked in, looking around. 

Moira watched as Angela walked around, admiring the machines and computers in the lab. Her eyes caught glance of something in a cage. 

A ball of fluff was curled in the corner, sleeping soundly. As Angela studied the rabbit, Moira made her way behind her. "She is my test animal. I dont put her through anything too rough though." She said. Her arm reached beside Angelas head to open the cage. 

Moira pulled out the sleeping rabbit and gently pet her head. "Would you like to hold her?" She asked. 

Angela nodded happily. She made sure she was careful and gentle when Moira handed her the rabbit. 

She stroked her head and smiled. "Ive always wanted your opinion on my nanobiology." Angela said, placing the rabbit back in its cage. She made sure her arm brushed against Moiras. 

Moira smiled. "Ive already read your papers. Your science is outstanding. Your reasearch is flawless." She paused for a moment. "Much like you." 

Angela looked up at Moira and smirked. "My my Doctor, was that a compliment? I hear you rarely hand those out." 

"Well you heard correct. But someone like you," Moira wrapped her arm around Angelas waist and brought her close. "I would offer many compliments." 

The tension rose between them and Angela reached up to cup Moiras cheek. She leaned up and pressed close to her, their bodies molding together as if they were one. 

Moira put her hands on Angelas hips and pushed her back until she hit the desk behind her. She lifted her up and made her sit atop it. 

Angela tugged Moira down by her collar and kissed her roughly. She groaned when Moiras lips left her own. A heat starting to pool between her legs. 

Moira kissed down Angelas neck, slowly pushing the blonde down to lay on the desk. Angela moved papers out of the way with one hand, the other moved into the thick locks of red hair. 

Moira pushed Angelas dress up to her hips and eventually off her body, her kisses continuing their decent. Angela let out a small moan but covered her mouth to keep herself quiet. 

Moiras lips kissed Angelas clit over her panties, making the blonde woman squirm. "I bought something to try last week but Ive had no one to try it with. Would you care to entertain me?" She asked. 

Angela smirked. "Use whatever you want on me. Im all yours." She said, kissing Moiras cheek. 

Moira opened the drawer to her desk and pulled out the straps of a strap on. She then pulled out the dildo itself. "I um..I have this." She said. 

Angela sat up. She took the straps and got off the table, pushing Moira back. "Take off your pants." She ordered. 

Moira did as she was told and removed her pants and boxers. Yes. Moira O'Deorian wears boxers. She kept her socks on. Angela knelt down and helped Moira into the straps. 

She kissed her hips an she strapped her in. Angela stroked Moiras thighs affectionately. "Stay still." She said, gripping the dildo and clicking it in. 

Angela took the dildo in her hand and gave it a few pumps before looking up at Moira and kissing the tip. "I suppose it will need proper lubrication." She said, taking it into her mouth and sucking on it gently. 

Moira looked down at Angela with wide eyes. "Dr. Ziegler, I have lube. Theres no need for-" 

"Anglea. When we are alone you may call me Anglea." The blonde woman said, looking up at Moira. "And besides, its much more fun this way." She retorted, moving back down to continue sucking. 

Moira could feel her arousal grow as she watched the woman below her suck on the silicone toy. She watched as Angela swirled her tongue around the tip, as her full lips moved up and down the shaft. Moira pulled Angela off the toy and lifted her back onto the desk. 

"Lay back please. Unless youd prefer to sit up." Moira said, to which Angela nodded. Moira pushed Angelas dress up and slid her panties off, leaving them so they dangled off her ankle. 

Moira put two of her fingers in her mouth and got them wet before sliding them through Angelas own wetness.When fingers entered her, she felt a slight twinge of relief. Moiras finger slid effortlessly in and out of Angelas folds, getting wetter with each stroke. The blonde let out a moan and laid back on the desk, her fingers curling gently around the edges. 

Once satisfied with Angelas arousal, moira alligned herself with her entrance and slowly began to push in. Her back hunched slightly and she hovered over Angela as the back of the toy pressed against her own clit. 

A groan escaped both women as Angela clamped around the toy, its full length pushed into her. "Moi..ra.." She moaned, looking up at the redhead with a desprate look on her face. "Please." 

The begging tone in Angelas voice drove Moira wild. She gripped the womans hips and started to ruthlessly thrust into her. It was almost feral. "Angela..youre so tight.." She grunted, leaning down to kiss at her neck. 

Angela didnt expect Moira to be so rough, But she didnt care! It was what she wanted. What she needed. The thrusts moved her as she laid across the desk, her breasts bouncing from the pace. Angela reached for Moiras hair, tugging on it and letting out a loud moan that would surely be heard if anyone walked by. 

The end of the dildo rubbed roughly against Moiras clit, making her moan into Angelas chest. She tugged down the top of Angelas dress and was pleased to find that she wore no bra. Her breasts bounced freely until one was captured by Moiras mouth. Her teeth tugging on Angelas nipple, sucking and licking. 

Moira made sure there would be marks and bruises on Angela the next day. She would make her remember this night. In her distraction, she didnt realise how desprate Angela sounded when asking for release. 

"Please Moira..make me cum..please Im so close." 

At the sound of those words, Moira snapped. She pulled out of Angela and flipped her on the desk so she was bent over it. With a rough smack to her rear she pushed inside of her again, making the blonde cry out in pleasure. "Fuck!" Was the only thing she could say, followed by a few words under her breath. 

Moira moaned as she pulled Angelas head back by her hair. "Come on now. Cum for me." She panted into her ear. 

Almost on command, Angela let out a cry as she came, clenching so hard on the toy that Moira could barely move it. 

\----‐------------------------  
"I didnt know that when I walked into that party that Id be walking out with a sore behind and marks all over my body." Angela said with a laugh, making Moira chuckle in response. 

The taller woman walked over to her lover and wrapped her arms around her waist from behind, pulling her close. "I could do those things again if youd like Doctor Zeigler." She said, nipping at the back of her neck and pushing her up against the wall.


End file.
